I Want To Be That Lollie Pop
by shelbs414
Summary: Natsu is as dense as everyone says, but what happens when he finds Lucy in a compromising position and starts to have desires he doesn't understand? Can they discover the true meaning of pleasure, together? Rated M for a reason! One-shot. Revised for really horrible grammar and spelling.


Sorry for the update, but I realized I didn't put a disclaimer the first time around, and there were a few spelling mistakes that were bugging the crap out of me. If you notice anything that I missed please feel free to yell at me! Otherwise, if you've read the story before, nothing has really changed (just a bit of revision).

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the original characters, plot, etc. used in the making of this fanfiction. Believe me when I say I would do a hell of a job mucking it all up if I did, and it would definitely go just about the same way as this story ;)

It is a smoldering summer day in July, the kind that has everyone seeking shelter in the shade. This moment finds our friend Lucy coming out of the bathroom after being scrubbed clean from her refreshing shower, with her ever faithful companion, Plue, at her side.

"Oh! That felt wonderful, nothing like a cold shower to cool you off, huh Plue?" Lucy says with a smile to the little spirit. "Now, what do you think I should wear in this insane heat?"

She riffles through her closet in search of the perfect outfit. "What do you think? I'm staying home, so I was thinking this black skirt and maybe just this button down." Plue nods in agreement.

Lucy gets dressed and stands in front of the mirror to put her hair in a ponytail, getting it off her neck. She ties the button down up just below her chest to help abate some of the heat that has already started making her skin slick with sweat.

"I think today is perfect for lying around and reading! How about you, Plue? How are you holding up?" Lucy asks as she bends down to assess her friend. He is starting to get all droopy in the scorching air. "Why don't you go back to the celestial world, you'd probably be more comfortable there." Plue nods and disappears with his signature "puu-puun".

Lucy stands in front of her bookshelf, mulling over her options. 'What should I read? Hmhh, oh I know! I can finally read that romance novel I got last month. There is no way anyone is going to pop in today. Not when it's so muggy out,' She thinks.

Grabbing said book, she sits down on her cushy, plush chair. 'You know what I could go for? Some candy, my sweet tooth is twitching,' she thinks as she bends over the side of her chair to retrieve the hidden candy stash from her desk.

'Hum, I don't know what I want, taffy? No, oh how about chocolate? Best not, it's probably all melted. I wonder if I have and suckers left.' Lucy digs through the jar until she discovers the sugary goodness that is a watermelon flavored lollie pop.

"Perfect!" She says as she holds it up in the air, smiling gleefully. She turns sideways in her chair, scoots her butt down to get comfy, and pops one leg over the chair's arm while bending the other and letting her knee hang over the edge.

Unwrapping her lollie pop, she sticks it into her mouth before opening her book to begin reading her dirty novel, something she would never want her friends to catch her reading.

_Over at the Fairy Tail guild-_

"I'm so bored!" Groans our favorite pink haired, fire breather. "There is nothing to do today and barely anyone has left their homes." Natsu drops his head down to the table, moaning in agitation. "Pussies can't take the heat."

Natsu, you can come fishing with me and Carla." The flying blue fur ball that is his best friend replies.

"No, it's okay, thanks though Happy. I know this is your first date with Carla." Natsu responds from his defeated position. "You go have fun, we can meet up back here tonight and hang out."

"Aye sir!" Happy calls put before flying off to pick up his fellow flying feline from Wendy's house. Leaving Natsu to wallow in his own self pity.

'God, I am so bored! Gray is off swimming with Juvia, and I don't have a death wish so bothering Erza while she's helping gramps is out, and Lucy isn't at the guild. Hey, I bet Lucy is at home! Bothering her is always fun.'

A smile broke out over his features at his new plan to evade boredom. Getting up from his seat, he walks to the guild's door and out into the blistering sun, pleased to finally have something to do.

"Hey, Natsu! Where are you headed to?" Calls his friend and guild-mate, Macao.

"I was going to go to Lucy's house and see what she was up to," Natsu says.

"I need to stop in town over that way, I'll walk with ya." Macao replys as he catches up to him. Natsu smiles in return and they head off down the road. "Hey Natsu, I gotta ask. What's with you and Lucy? I mean she's a gorgeous girl, you can't tell me you're not getting with her."

Natsu turns to him in confusion, "What do you mean? I'm with Lucy all the time."

"I mean you have to be tapping that, right?"

"No, Lucy gets mad when I poke her and she can be as scary as Erza sometimes."

"No battle of Balls Deep?"

"Lucy won't fight with me, she says I'll probably set her on fire."

"Doing the nasty?"

"Like pooping? Ah no, that's more of a me time thing."

"Going to Pound Town?"

"Where's that?"

"Tickling her belly button from the inside?"

"How is that even possible?" Macao face palms and shakes his head.

"Kid, you know where babies come from, right?"

"Yeah, Igneel told me about fornicating a long time ago. He said that if a man and a woman ever wanted to have kids that's what they'd do."

"Ok, and do you know how people fornicate?"

"Igneel said the guy puts his dick in the woman's lady bits, whatever that means."

"Oh Lucy, that poor girl. She has a long road ahead of her with you. I don't know why she likes you."

"Of course she likes me, were friends aren't we? You sure are weird sometimes Macao."

"Look kid, I don't know how you got through most of your teen years without figuring this out, but sex, or as you put it, fornicating, is something people don't just do to have babies. It can be for pleasure too."

"Pleasure?" Natsu tilts his head at his confusion. "So I should want to have sex for pleasure and babies?"

"Natsu, you sure are one strange kid, but yeah. You'll figure it out one day, but this is my stop. Good luck kid." Macao says and he points to the store beside them. Waving as he walks off, laughing the entire time.

'Maybe I should ask Lucy how to do sex.' Natsu thinks as he returns to his journey to her home. The rest of the way he spends pondering this new concept for pleasure. He likes the feeling of pleasure, so he figures he'd like sex. Making up his mind to ask Lucy when he got to his destination.

"Hey Lu…" Natsu freezes halfway through the windowsill. His muscles tense and his breathing turns ragged at the sight before him.

Lucy lays sprawled across her chair, still engrossed in her book. The sheen of sweat on her skin makes her shine, and her cheeks are flushed as she continues to read the sensual words on the pages with half lidded eyes. Her breaths coming in shallow pants, all while her other hand pulls and twirls and plays with the lollie pop in her mouth.

She spins the lollie pop along her tongue before sucking it hard enough to make her cheeks hallow. Then she pulls it out slowly and makes a 'popping' sound, before licking it and wrapping her tongue around it only to repeat her demonstrations.

Natsu can see her lips are stained the same color as her blush that had gradually spread down to her steadily bobbing chest. From this angle, he can see everything below her skirt. With her legs spread as they are, he can see the wetness on the pink skin that lay in the parting of small folds.

His dick twitches. 'My dick is hard? I thought that only happened in the morning. Is it because of that smell? God, it smells so fucking good in here. It's almost like Lucy's scent, but more…' the fabric of his pants brushes against his pulsing cock as he moves silently into her room, he holds in a groan as he stands and watches her read.

Lucy continues to work on her lollie pop as she gets closer to the all important scene romance novels are so well known for. -_Their intimate kiss steadily grew deeper as their bodies moved closer. Her hands moved down his chest as his gripped her waist firmly.-_

'What is she doing to that lollie pop? God, I want that lollie pop. No, fuck that, I want to be that lollie pop! Gah! What does that even mean?' Natsu thinks as he stands unmoving by the window, his uncontrollable need growing as his dick turns to steal. The entire time he has no idea what's happening, all he knows is he just can't let it stop.

Lucy is getting to the good part then; the hero was pushing his lady up against a wall as he starts to undo her shirt. Lucy's lollie pop was now gone, the stick discarded on the floor, and her free hand slowly skims down her stomach and under her skirt to the unclad, soaked lips of her pussy.

Natsu watches on helplessly as she moves her finger in small circles at the top of the parting of skin. Her soft noises only making him want more. Without knowing it, he takes a single step towards the source of his need. Slowly losing all sense of time, or care for that matter.

He knows he wants something, he just doesn't know what it is. 'That amazing smell is coming from her, that wetness she's playing with.' He takes a long breath in through his nose, the scent filling his senses. 'I wonder what it tastes like.'

The characters in Lucy's book are starting to get it on like rabbits and she can't wait anymore. Her finger moves down to her opening and slips inside. She lets out a low groan as her eyes roll back in her head. She starts to move it in and out, moving it faster as the characters in her book fuck harder.

'Where did her finger go? Is that where the wetness is coming from?' He wonders, still taking slow steps towards her unknowingly. He watches in fascination as her finger continues to disappear and reappear rapidly moving faster.

The two lovers in the book have finished the dirty deed, but Lucy still isn't there. Her eyes close shut and the book is dropped on the floor. Her free hand moving to undo her top, her breasts bouncing free from there confines as the shirt falls open.

Her body arches slightly as she pinches her nipple, pulling and twisting it to the point of painful as her moans grow louder and uninhibited. Her finger moved as fast as she can make it, closing in on her climax.

"Oh, yes! Yes mhmmm, oh God!" She voices as her body starts to tense. "Natsu!" she screams as she comes.

Natsu is on his knees in front of her chair as he watches her come. Her body bowing over the arm of the chair, head thrown back, and hand still moving as she rides out her high. He doesn't know what he is doing, but when she pulls her hand out from between her legs and opens her eyes, he grabs her finger, still soaked in juices, and brings it to his mouth.

She can't move, she is shocked his is here. A blush is blazing on her cheeks at being caught. 'Oh shit, Natsu saw me. He heard me scream his name, he's… sucking my finger?!'

Natsu moans as his tongue makes quick work of the wetness on her finger. 'It tastes better than it smells.'

"More." He demands, his dark eyes staring into her wide open, shocked ones. He wants more, he needs it, craves it.

His hands are on her inner thighs in a flash, pushing them open as far as they'll go. He runs his tongue between her folds and that jolts Lucy out of her stupor.

"Ahhhh!" She groans as her head falls back. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck, Natsu? What are you doing?' she thinks as he does it again.

'God she smells so good down here, I want to taste more.' He pushes her legs apart even further before sticking his tongue into the place her finger had disappeared. He licks and sucks up as much of her intoxicating scented liquid as he can.

His tongue going deeper and lapping up any juices that flow. Hungry growls mix with her moans and screams. Lucy is thrashing at the intensity of the feeling of his tongue. It is mind numbing and over powering.

She can't think, she can't breathe, she is arching so far over the chair's arm she is almost bent in half as she tries to push herself closer to his mouth.

"Natsu, I… I can't, Oh God! Ahhh, Natsu… I…. NATSU!" Lucy comes hard, screaming at the top of her lungs.

But he hasn't had enough, he still wants more. His tongue never stops as he feels her quivering around his mouth. Her whole body is twitching, but his tongue never stops moving.

"Natsu, please stop. I can't take anymore. Natsu? Ohhh, Nat.. Natsu." She has to yank him up by his hair, his lips are covered in juices and his eyes are completely black.

He licks his lips clean before downing a devilish smirk. "Lucy, you taste so good. I want to taste you everywhere. I want more of you, I need it. Something, I don't know what, but God do I want it. Please tell me what it is, I can't take this anymore."

His hands move up her legs to around her waist, shifting her up to be eye level with him. "Can I kiss you Lucy? I want to know what that sucker tasted like, what your mouth tastes like."

Lucy is on the ground straddling his lap in a heartbeat. Her hands move to grip his hair as she angles his head to hers. "If you can make me feel like that again, you can do whatever you want to me."

He closes the distance as his grip on her hips increases. 'It feels amazing to have her sit on me, why haven't I ever had her sit on my lap before?' Their kiss starts out gently, but soon they are both pulling at each other to get closer, their heads tilting to deepen the kiss.

Natsu moans when his tongue runs along hers to explore her mouth, she tastes good everywhere. She nips at his bottom lip as her hardened nipples brush his chest, creating a delicious pull.

Her hands move down his neck and to his shoulders to push off his vest and then snake her hands down the ripples of his abs. Natsu's hands roam up her back and grab the bottom of her undone shirt to pull it down her arms.

His hands move up to her ponytail and pull at the ribbon that keeps it up, her blond hair falling down and he uses it as leverage to hold her head as he bruisingly kisses her. Pulling on her strands of hair to angle her face up, his mouth moves to kiss and suck and bite her neck.

"What are you doing to me Lucy? I want you, all of you. I want you to be mine. I want to taste you and smell you and have you. You make me want, but I don't know what it is I need. Please Lucy? Can you tell me what it is I need to do?"

"Come here." She says as she stands and holds out a hand for him. He lets her help him up and she leads him to her bed. "Take off your pants and lay down on your back, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." He is completely nude, lying sideways on Lucy's bed with his knees bent over the side and his feet sitting on the floor. "Like this?"

"Yeah that works." She responds as she pushes her skirt down, it pools at her feet. She straddles his legs, too nervous to touch his member. But it has other plans as it twitches straight up to hit her tummy. It makes her giggle as she wraps her hand around the base and pumps, liquid beads on the head and Natsu groans at the contact.

"You want to feel how I felt when I was on the chair, don't you? Is that what you mean?"

"What you're doing now feels really good, keep doing that." His eyes close as she continues to experiment with his dick, doing all the things the books she reads describe.

"Do you want to feel more?"

"There's more?"

"Well, I've read that sex is more pleasurable than anything, would you like to have sex, Natsu?"

"I don't know how, do you?"

"I've read about it, if you want we can try it." She looks away sheepishly as a blush stains her cheeks.

"You know I want to do everything with you Lucy, you're one of my favorite people in the world."

"You're cute, ok but you know this will change our friendship, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to have sex unless it's someone I like, and they like me back."

"Why do people keep asking me that today? Of course I like you, you're one of my best friends."

"No, I mean 'like like' me, more than a friend. I mean, I like you differently than I like Erza. I want to do things with you, things like what we're doing now. Like how girlfriends and boyfriends feel about each other." Lucy won't look up from her hands as they play around with his still hard dick.

"I like you differently than I like Erza too. I want you to be my girlfriend if it means that you're mine and I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Really? Oh Natsu!" Lucy lies down on top of him and hugs his head into her chest, almost suffocating him in her tits. His arms snake around her and hold her close, both smiling goofily.

Lucy brings her lips to his again and his hold on her tightens as their lips dance against each others. Natsu grabs her face in his hands and deepens the kiss, Lucy's hands hold on to his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly as her body moves up and his cock slide against her hot, wet pussy.

She rocks her hips against him again, and they moan through their kiss. Lucy sits up and moves so she could position him at her entrance. His hands are on her waist to balance her.

"I'm going to sink down on you, but I think it's suppose to hurt for me the first time so just don't move, ok?" she says as she looks into his darkening eyes.

"I don't want to hurt yoAHHH, oh fuck Lucy!" She slides him in to her hot core and stops when he is fully sheathed. Her face contorts and her eyes slam shut when tears start to leak down her cheeks. Natsu sits up quickly and holds her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't want to hurt you ever." His thumbs whip the tears from her face. "Oh Lucy, please stop crying, I hate to see you cry." She wraps her arms around him and tucks her head into the nook of his neck.

"I'm ok, it just stings a bit. Give me a moment, I'll be fine." He feels a few drops fall to his skin, he hugs her close and moves his hands up and down her back. Her muscles are tight, so he starts to slowly massage it. She squeezes him in thanks and relaxes into his caresses.

"That feels really good, thank you." Lucy says as she lifts her head back up to his, kissing him as he holds her. Her hips rock when she moves to get closer to him and they moan at the new sensation.

"Fuck, Lucy, do that again." Natsu begs as his mouth drags down to attack her neck. Lucy tilts her head back and moans louder when she circles her hips against his. His grip on her waist tenses the more she moves. Natsu lifts her up slightly and she falls back down, the feeling sends her chest pushing forward and hands back to brace themselves on his knees so she can continue to ride up and down on dick with ease.

"Oh God Natsu, this feels so good. Ohh Ohhhh Uhh, please I'm so close." She thrusts her tits into his face, his mouth finding a nipple. He sucks it hard, slightly nipping at it before pulling it with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. "Yes, oh fuck yes! NatSUUUUUUU!"

She freezes as he feels her insides quiver and clamp down on him. He doesn't want her to stop. Carrying her with him, he stands and turns around to lay her on the bed before pulling out almost completely and slamming in again. Her muscles are still fluttering as he continues to thrust into her harder and faster with each pass.

He growls as she recovers and starts to meet his thrusts. The only sounds are the slapping of skin and their moans of ecstasy. Natsu raises both of her legs straight up onto his shoulders for better purchase. The feeling of going even deeper sets him off.

His movements turn wild and erratic as he chases this unknown feeling, but he craves it. As he moves even faster, he feels it closing in. The buildup, the intensity, he can feel something coming.

It isn't until he feels the telltale signs of Lucy's shivering and tightening muscles around his cock that he can finally find Nirvana. With one last hard thrust into her quivering core he comes, and the feeling is like nothing he's ever felt before. It is ecstasy and release all mixed into one.

After his cock stops pulsing, he lets go of Lucy's legs and lets them fall to either side of him as he braces himself above her. Both trying to catch there breathes as they smile at one another. Lucy shifts the right way onto the bed and collapses on her stomach.

"Come here and rest with me," She tells him as she pats the spot beside her. He happily obliges and snuggles into her side, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"Wow, I really like this sex thing. Can we do that again?" He asks excitedly.

Lucy chuckles, "I liked it to, and we can do it a lot more times. You just have to let me come back down to earth first." She turns to face him, their legs intertwine and they hold each other close.

"Ok! So now we're having a baby right? Can you have a whole litter like Mira's cat did? I want five, three boys and two girls. I'm really excited, who knew sex could be for making babies and pleasure?!"

"Natsu, what are you talking about? We're not having a baby right now, you usually have to try a bunch of times to get pregnant, it's only by accident… Oh Shit!" Lucy jumps up and starts running back and forth, waving her hands in the air. "We didn't use protection! Oh God, what if I am pregnant? A little Natsu? Can anything survive with two destructive forces like that in one town? Hell one house? And you want five?!"

"What are you running around for? And if it takes a couple of goes I'm ok with that, you want to try for a baby again right now?" Natsu was getting excited at the idea of someone to always play with, a little kid like Romeo, Macao's boy, all his own!

Lucy just stares at him in chagrin. 'He really doesn't know anything about sex does he? Well at least he knows how to have sex, he's pretty damn good at that.' Lucy shakes her head as she watches Natsu jump on the bed raving about their kids. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
